This invention relates in general to storage apparatus, and in particular to a wall-mounted storage device for lifting and storing an object such as a bicycle.
Bicycles and other objects are often stored in confined areas, such as garages or patios. The available storage space in these areas is usually limited. Consequently, it may be difficult to find enough space for storing the objects. Another problem is that storing additional objects in the area may interfere with the use of objects currently located in the area. For example, storing a bicycle near a workbench may interfere with the use of the workbench. Unused space is often available on the upper portions of walls in the area. However, gaining access to this unused space for storage can be difficult.
A person can sometimes store an object on the upper portion of a wall by lifting the object and mounting it on the wall. However, lifting a relatively heavy object to an elevated storage position can cause stress and strain on the human body. Children and others may not have the strength to lift the object. Handicapped people may be unable to lift a relatively heavy object to an elevated position. Some people are not tall enough to reach the elevated position. The use of a ladder to reach the elevated position presents safety issues, because it is awkward to lift a relatively heavy object while positioned on the ladder. It is also difficult for a person to hold the object in the elevated position while simultaneously mounting the object on the wall.
In addition to the problems encountered in lifting the object to the elevated storage position, it is also difficult to control the object while it is being lifted and lowered. For example, the front wheel of a bicycle will often move back and forth uncontrollably when the bicycle is being lifted or lowered. This may damage the bicycle or harm the person lifting the bicycle. As another example, a basket of objects being lifted for storage will often move about uncontrollably, The objects may be dropped from the basket, or the basket may be damaged.
Some devices, such as a block and tackle, are known for lifting objects. Unfortunately, currently available devices are not totally satisfactory for lifting an object such as a bicycle to an elevated storage position. The current devices suffer from drawbacks in the areas of ease of installation and use, controllability, reliability, cost or other areas. Some devices require an external power source. There is no widely accepted alternative to human-powered lifting available in the marketplace today. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wall-mounted storage device capable of lifting and storing an object such as a bicycle in a controlled fashion with minimum effort.